The Coffee Shop: Idle Conversation
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: AU, two-shot. Max is not having a good day; her wing gets shot by some punks with a gun and she has no one to help her. When she stumbles into a coffee shop and sees a strange boy with eyes that change color what's she to think? Rated K plus.


**Complete Summary:** In which Danny Phantom & Maximum Ride have a conversation in a coffee shop for seemingly no reason at all… or something.

**AU:** This fic takes place shortly after Max's wing got shot in _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_, and after _The Ultimate Enemy_ in Danny Phantom, but Danny already has his ice powers.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop: Idle Conversation**

A Danny Phantom & Maximum Ride FanFiction By: Blue Eyed Phantom

* * *

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

I turned to look at the girl sitting next to me. That was the seventh time in the course of a minute that she'd tried – unsuccessfully – to stifle her gasps of pain.

I had been in this shop so many times during the past few weeks that it was kind of weird to have any company other than the store owner. The shop was always empty when I came, the still atmosphere a welcome relief to the shattered life I was currently trying to pick up the pieces too.

She really needed to get a new shirt; the one she was currently wearing was soaked in blood on the back, dark red streams flowing out of, the likes of which I, presumably, figure is the source of her pain. But I'm guessing that fashion was the least of her worries right now.

Currently, there was no one other than us in the little shop, the small kitchenette-like tables void of costumers as the black wrought iron chairs slowly accumulated speckles of dust that floated around in the air, only just visible as they passed in front of a beam of late afternoon light. The occasional person passed by the large window behind us, the front of the store, but never even glanced at the door, obviously too eager to get home after a long day at work.

Not even the store owner was present; after she initially came out to greet me when I entered the quaint shop (I had glanced bemusedly up at the small silver bell hanging on the door after entering, smiling at the small tinkling sound it made) and gave me a glass of ice water, she disappeared into the back, her long, curly brown hair swishing gracefully behind her as she exited through the door l labeled '_Employees Only_'. She hadn't come back since.

I quietly scoffed at the ironic injustice that was the girl sitting next to me, watching a drop of water snaked its way down my glass. The girl's eyes flicked in my direction, I noted that they looked a bit on the glassy side (most likely from the loss of blood), and then went back to her hands that were currently resting below the bar counter in front of us on her lap.

The stain on the girl's shirt deepened; a new, bright red starting to come through. Her eyes scrunched closed as she let out another gasp of pain, her whole body shaking while her hands curled into tight fists in her lap.

I had had enough of this; it was getting boring just sitting here listening the large grandfather clock that sat behind the counter tick away the minutes and there was no reason this girl should die just because she refused to get help when she obviously needed it. There was no reason she should die when I was here; I could help her.

So why was it so hard to?

Flashes of the last few days events passed before my eyes, and since I was too tired emotionally to force them into the back of my mind, I let them come if somewhat reluctantly.

_I was lying on the street, small (and not so small) rocks digging into my chest; the various rips in the front of my jumpsuit making it all the more uncomfortable. A heavy boot was pressing down on my back. The road was torn up, wholes littered the asphalt; some places where so bad that it wasn't even road anymore, just rubble and melting tar._

_I just managed to move my head so that I wasn't staring at the bloodied ground beneath me, and I kind of wish I didn't; all of my family in friends were bound and gagged with green ectoplasmic bonds to the half-exploded Nasty Burger. Their eyes were haunted; pleading. I tried to move, to run, to do anything to get to them and save them from getting caught in the explosion, but the boot was forceful and unyielding. I couldn't move._

_A small groan forced its way out of my throat when the boot dug deeper into my back, grinding against my spine. My sore fingers clenched hands into fists as I tried to keep tears from spilling down my face. My nails dug painfully into my gloved hands. It didn't work all that well considering that wet, salty drops started mixing with my blood on the street._

"_Face it boy; you failed. Everyone you care about is to be blown everywhere when that sauce explodes," A malevolent voice hissed into my ear, "And you are powerless to do anything about it. Then your whole world will fall apart." The horrible voice stopped for a second, seemingly pausing for dramatic effect, before it finished its tirade with a snarl, "You're beaten, I won, and just as I predicted; I'm inevitable."_

I blinked expressionlessly, my eyes betraying my seemingly careless attitude as a single glowing tear escaped and cascaded down my cheek. The girl next to me glanced in my direction, holding her stare for a little bit longer this time.

_My green eyes sparked with a last rush of adrenalin at that_ thing's _words_,_ glowing a little brighter and shining through the dust filled street. I blinked, the salty tears coming to a sudden stop, the only evidence of their existence being the clean streaks of skin on my face. The numerous cuts on my face stopped burning as well._

_I wasn't done yet. No, I had come too far to simply _give up _in the face of the impossible; especially when my very existence was deemed 'impossible'. I small smile crept its way onto my face at the latter thought, going so far as to even reaching my eyes; humor sparkled within their swirling green depths._

_Then I did the last thing that my enemy expected; I laughed._

_The boot on my back tensed up and lifted up a bit, obviously surprised at my laughter. That was all I needed._

_I quickly flipped over, grabbing the boot that had rudely invaded my space before going intangible and sinking through the street, yanking the foot along with me. I left it behind about 18 inches under the ground. _

_I flew through the smoking asphalt before I exited the street behind the enemy that put my symbol to shame by wearing it on his chest. _

_I hovered two inches above the ground, smirking devilishly at his surprised, crimson red eyes as he looked at where I had just disappeared from. _

"_You know, that was a really neat trick back there when you fused the Time Medallion inside of my chest," I started conversationally, my smirk widening as my ultimate enemy whipped around, only to fall to his knees when his buried for restricted the movement. _

_I paused a moment, putting a finger to my chin, tapping it sagely, "I thought I'd try it myself… how did I do?" Suddenly my demeanor shifted as I glared at Dan, all of my earlier nonchalant attitude fading away as something akin to madness crept its way into my eyes, "Oh, wait, it doesn't matter what you think. Because you will never exist; I'll never turn into you!" I screamed, my eyes glowing so brightly they almost looked yellow._

I glared at the water-stained wood counter in front of me, my eyes unknowingly flashing from electric green to a burning yellow. The girl's eyes widened.

_I shot Dan in the chest with an energy beam before violently sucking him into the Fenton Thermos. I strapped it to my belt before looking towards the Nasty Burger, and everyone I cared about, the smirk falling off my face as I started flying toward them._

_The whole time I knew I wasn't going to make it._

The girl gasped in pain again, this time clawing at her shoulder, but I barely took notice; I was too engrossed in the memory.

My eyes were still a biting, bright yellow.

_As I zoomed closer to the doomed restaurant, my eyes never leaving those of my friends and family, I adapted my ghostly tail and let it flare out behind me. I flew as fast as inhumanly possible._

_5…_

_I was too far away and I was losing power fast, that last attack against Dan plus the battle that had ensued beforehand had left me really wiped out. But I wasn't going to give up. Not yet, not ever._

_4…_

_I pushed back a strand of pure white hair as it whipped against my face. My aura burning so brightly from the combination of my emotions and desperation that I was almost blinded._

_Fifty feet, just fifty more feet… you can do it Fenton! _

_3…_

_I felt my dormant heart shudder under all of the pressure I was putting it under, a distant, powerful echo sounding in my ears. My ghost core was starting to falter as well, dimming the more I pushed myself to go faster. I was just so tired…_

_2…_

_I blinked, my eyes fading back to a dull green as the last of my energy seemingly burned away. Ten feet..._

_1…_

"_NO!" I screamed, throwing up the largest shield I could manage right as the Nasty Burger exploded into a million pieces and the restaurant ceased to exist, only leaving a large, smoking crater in its place._

_In the midst of the dust and flying debris that was once my favorite after-school hangout, I feel to my knees and lost the death grip I had on my ghost form. The transformation rings created an ethereal glow in the middle of the destruction, illuminating the gray haze around my shield before they dissipated when I was human again._

My eyes melted back to green as the girl next to me began to wobble in her seat.

_I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them to see the most welcome sight I would probably ever see._

_I saw my sister lying on her back in front of me, her chest moving up and down in slow, steady beats. She was breathing._

_I scrambled over to her and shattered the ectoplasmic bonds that bound her hands, the glowing green shards of energy falling into the street before fizzling out into mist; the one that had covered her mouth had disappeared. _

The girl started to tip more dangerously off her chair; obviously she was going to go crashing to floor if she continued to sway.

_I lifted Jazz's head up as I pulled her closer to me, loving the rise and fall of her chest, and slowly stroked her dirty red hair. _

_When her eyes opened to reveal clouded teal orbs I finally lost it. I started crying into her hair, big, fat clear drops that rolled down orange and dropped onto the charred black street._

_Jazz's quiet voice rasped out, "Danny…"_

_I could barely hear her voice over the police sirens that were getting ever closer, even with my advanced hearing._

_I just tightened my grip on her in response to her voice, finally letting my shield flicker out. _

_Jazz was okay. _

_I was going to be okay._

The girl finally fell off of her chair, but she never reached the floor.

I caught her.

* * *

**A/N: **Angst. I don't think I'm very good at it.

*Shrugs* Oh well. This will have one more chapter (this is a Two-Shot), so see you guys then!


End file.
